


Talk to me, baby.

by Tiara48



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Don't Judge Me, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: Akaashi couldn't understand what did he do wrong.Why would his beloved star not even talk to him anymore?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Talk to me, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:05 in the morning and I hate myself for this, I don't even know anymore why or what I just wrote.

Bokuto-san wouldn't talk to him, he wouldn't even look at him. He was mad, he even seemed hurted, and Akaashi didn't know what to do anymore.

"Please, talk to me… Say something…"

But even if he pleaded, Bokuto-san would still refuse to say a word. He knew he did bad, but it wasn't his fault if the older boy was that immature about it, he meant well. He didn't regret one bit the decisions he took that day, but for a moment, just a little moment, he wished that things could go back as how they were before.

He remembered the first time he saw him, when his life was just gray and dull.

Akaashi was still a little fifteen years old boy when it happened, when he went to see that one volleyball match, when he found him. He was a star, he realised as he stared at him in awe, and that was enough for him to make a decision that would change his life.

Akaashi Keiji was just fifteen when he decided he would give his life to him.

He never actually talked to his beloved star after that, he was too shy to do it and too afraid that his feelings would be rejected. But he was happy just admiring Bokuto-san, just watching him from a safe distance, taking care of him from the shadows without his knowledge. And as time went by, that little star of his finally became a star for the whole world, now everybody could see his true value.

"Hey, I know you are mad, but you should be happy…" Bokuto-san didn't even turn to face him. "Look at the tv, your face is at every chanel, the whole world is talking about you… They are calling your name, be happy about it"

Was Bokuto-san really that upset? It wasn't anything like him to be that cold, he was the type to always have a bright and charming smile on his face. He missed Bokuto-san's smile so much, it wasn't fair, he didn't deserve to get the cold shoulder.

Was he so cold the day they talked for the first time? No, he was definitely a sunshine.

Akaashi remembers that day like it was yesterday, it took him a lot of courage, but that day he finally talked to him. He remembered waiting for him outside of the gymnasium where his team practiced everyday, it was a cold night. But any cold he could feel while standing there alone melted right away when he saw Bokuto getting out of the building, directing his gaze at him out of curiosity.

' _ Are you waiting for someone?' _ He had said while approaching him.

The sound of his voice had been enough for Akaashi to freeze for an instant, but not enough to stop him from taking a step forward.

' _ Yes' _ He had answered.  _ 'I was waiting for you' _ .

Did Bokuto-san remember that day, that wonderful moment? He had to remember, it was such an important occasion after all. The older man could be mad about what happened, but he would never forget it.

"Listen, you can take your time, my dear… You know I love you so much" He got closer to the other man, and still without saying a single thing Bokuto-san hold him tight. "Do you love me too?" Right after asking the question, he received his answer in the form of silent nods. Even when he was mad and throwing a tantrum, he was still the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world.

They shared a soft kiss, and Akaashi could feel himself getting a little flustered. If only Bokuto would just give up and decide to talk to him, that could be the perfect moment for him. They had been together for two months now, but Bokuto-san stopped talking to him right about that time after a meaningless argument. In the heat of the fight he had told Bokuto-san to just shut up, and his boyfriend, being the sweetheart he has always been, decided to obey.

"Do you know what day is today...?" Seeing his lover shaking his head, Akaashi answered his own question. "It's Valentine's Day, you dummy".

  
  


**~ ~ ~**

_ "I was waiting for you" He felt his cheeks getting red. _

_ "For me? Really? Are you a fan or something?" Bokuto Koutarou smiled, it was a sincere smile. "Man, I'm still not used to this, It's like a dream… Thank you for coming, did you want a photo or an autograph? What's your name?" _

_ "Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji" He was still wearing his favourite gloves when he reached for the paper in his pocket, carefully handing it over to him along with a pen. _

_ "The paper is a little greasy… Do you have any other?" He looked at the paper, slightly confused. _

_ "That one is alright" _

_ "Okay then… 'For Akaashi Keiji from your favourite player, Bokuto Koutarou, lots of love', is that okay?" He handed back the paper to Akaashi, who without even looking at it, put it back on his pocket. _

_ "It's perfect". _

**~ ~ ~**

"We'll be having meat tonight, I'll be cooking just for you, are you happy?" He didn't receive any response, but just by seeing him Keiji could tell how happy Bokuto-san was. "You know… I would be happy too if you just talk to me…"

Bokuto looked at him, suddenly looking sad. He opened his mouth, Akaashi could feel his heart racing, but no sound came out of Bokuto's throat. Was he doing it on purpose? Why would he do that? How could he be so cruel? Did he wanted so much to hurt him that he was willing to never talk again?

"Why? Why, Bokuto-san…? Why won't you talk to me?! Even when I love you so much you treat me like this… Do you hate me?!"

**~ ~ ~**

_ "Umm, well… It was a pleasure to meet you but I have to go home now, I hope I can see you in a match soon" He took a few steps and suddenly felt dizzy, Akaashi followed him and hold him. _

_ "You okay? I can take you home or to the hospital". _

_ His heartbeat suddenly started getting fast, so fast he thought it could explode in any second, he's consciousness slowly fading. Bokuto felt a little tug to his shirt, movement, being dragged a few steps, and the last thing he felt was the car sit under him. _

**~ ~ ~**

"I'm telling you to fucking talk to me!"

He was mad now, absolutely pissed, and he hated it. It was meant to be a romantic day, a celebration of their love, and yet he had to be so stubborn and selfish.

What did he do to deserve such a punishment? 

It was getting tiring.

"Why won't you talk to me?!" He grabbed him by the shirt, hitting him against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you… I already hurted you enough… But you don't leave me any other option… " Both of them were trembling, but Bokuto's eyes were full of tears. "Why are you crying, baby…? Why are you so sad? I'm the only one here with the right to feel sad! You are the one hurting me right now! Say something! Say something or I'll…! I… I'll have to…"

**~ ~ ~**

_ Soft, really soft. _

_ Soft lips gently pressing against his. Where was he? And who was this person? He opened his eyes, still feeling a little dizzy. He tried to move but found himself tied up, the only thing he managed to do was to pull out from the kiss. _

_ "Bokuto-san, honey, you are awake!" A beautiful boy was kneeling right in front of him. "Are you feeling better?"  _

_ The boy seemed gentle and caring, and it looked extremely familiar to him. It didn't take too long for him to recognize him, it was the guy who asked for his autograph outside of the gymnasium. _

_ "Where am I? What's going on?" _

_ "What do you want for dinner? I can make whatever you want" The boy got up, caressing his cheek. Was Akaashi his name? He couldn't remember very well. _

_ "Hey, answer me… Where am I?! What do you want?!" _

_ The gentle smile on the boy's face suddenly change for an annoyed expression.  _

_ "What do I want…? I want you to love me, to be together… You don't have to worry about it, you just need to love me back…" _

_ "To love you back? I don't even know who you are! Stop messing with me and let me go, you freak!" He didn't measure the consequences of talking back to the person who had just kidnapped him, he just wanted to go home. _

_ "I got tired of everybody looking at you, I thought of you like a star before anyone else! But you enjoy too much being surrounded by all that fake people!" The boy got closer again. "You were supposed to be MY star… mine only. I've always loved you…" _

_ "I don't even know what are you talking about! I had never seen you before, not even once! I can't love you… you are crazy…" _

_ "Hmm…" He smiled again. "I see, you are a better boyfriend when you don't talk" The boy grabbed him by the neck, and he knew something was wrong. "I was happy just with being the only one by your side… But I guess that being the last person to hear your voice isn't bad either…"  _

_ Cold. _

_ Cold and sharp. _

_ He tried to scream, but that horrifying monster covered his mouth. _

_ "Don't worry, baby… It won't hurt for so long…" _

**~ ~ ~**

"I'm sorry… I… I know is not your fault, I'm sorry".

Akaashi was genuinely sorry when he let go of Bokuto's shirt, hugging him once more. If only he could give him his voice back, he would hear the words he had always wanted to hear. Bokuto-san loved him now, it took time and a lot of effort, but he loved him too now. Was it worthy? He couldn't tell anymore, but feeling guilty wouldn't help at all. 

"Please… Just one word is okay…"

He felt Bokuto's arm going over him, holding him tight, tears staining his favourite sweater. 

_ 'It's okay' _ He thought.  _ 'I deserve this' _ .

Akaashi Keiji closed his eyes, waiting for the hug to be over, really to accept the reality of what he had done.

"...A.... Aashi…" The black haired boy was taken by surprise, it was him now the one crying. "...Love… you…"

"I-I… I love you too, Bokuto-san…" He allowed himself to smiled again. "Happy Valentine's Day…"


End file.
